Luogo di Vargas
by PrettyBoyWithGlasses
Summary: Human names used, rated M for later chapters and Lovino. Ludwig needs a job, and Feliciano needs someone to take one. What happens when the Italian hires the German and become friends with deeper feelings developing? Crappy summary, but please read and do what you do best!
1. Help Wanted

This is my second Fanfiction. I am steadily learning to read, reread, and correct my work… (Bare with me if you read my other story 'Life As A Civilian', I am sorry.) I do not own these Characters, I just made up the magical story they're going to star in. The main coupling is Gerita and Spamano, other pairing are UsUk, Prucan, and others when I think of them!

Well do what you guys do best, and read, favorite, and review!

-JRBatt

Ludwig stared up at the building before him, checking the map on his phone again to make sure that the address was correct. He ended up in the fancy part of town, with a 'help wanted' flyer in his hand, in front of homely restaurant that looked fairly new. First he thought it was a mistake, but the name on the building matched the one presented in the flyer. The building was rather big, red brick with ivy climbing up the building, with the delicious smells wafting out of the doors.

Ludwig made sure he wore a nice button up shirt, black slacks, and he even opted to wear his thick black framed glasses. He would be the first to admit, he didn't look to friendly. He had his fine blonde hair slicked back, his pale skin almost blending in with his white button up, and stern ice blue eyes that could put the fear of Jesus into anyone. He kept checking his sleeves, his shoes, and smoothing out his pants. Letting out a huge sigh, and looking up at the building. A moment past, before he held his breath and walked through the door.

"Ve~ Welcome to Luogo di Vargas! How may I help you?" asked a cheery Italian man, gushing with happiness. The blonde stared at the stranger for a moment then quickly took in his surroundings. The restaurant was big, and somewhat fancy, yet not. The lights where not overbearingly bright, the walls were a warm tan, and the floor was a dark wood. Tables scattered across the floor with white table clothes, and then the opening to the room he assumed that the open bar and smoking area was. Looking back at the man before him, he quickly waved the flyer and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and spoke up.

"I saw you needed a bartender? I was wondering if I could fill out a application?" the mans smile got wider, and he motioned for him to follow as they walked up to a table and sat down. Ludwig noted the man had light brownish-red hair, a curl that seemed to defy gravity, honey colored eyes, and sun kissed skin. He was quite a bit shorter than him, but was well built and handsome. Wearing a white button-up with his sleeves rolled up, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red apron tied around his waist.

"Ve~ Do you have a TABC? And do you have your certificates?" asked the Italian and the blonde nodded, proceeding to pull neatly folded documents out of his pocket and placing them in front of the other.

"Can you start today? Ve~ I can quickly get you to fill out a application, some paperwork…" the blonde nodded vigorously, letting a small smile crack through as well as some excitement.

"Yes! I mean, yes sir I can start today- thank you so much…" blushing at his lack of professionalism, but quickly recovered. The other smiled as he got up and to get said documents; leaving Ludwig to ogle his perfect rear as he left the room. Noticing what he was doing he quickly shook his head of any thoughts of it, and busied himself to look around more.

He was the only one in the room, no customers, no other workers, no anything. He heard the others foot steps and he placed the papers on the table, letting the blonde fill the papers out as he put dishes away. Finishing up the paperwork and application, the Italian smiled. Glancing at the papers, and held out his hand.

"Ve~ Ciao Ludwig, my name is Feliciano but call me Feli! Thank you so much for coming here to apply, we were having a terrible time finding bartenders who wanted to work here…" the blonde raised a brow, and tilted his head in questioning.

"Why would there be such a hard time?" the Italian shook his head, but smiled anyway.

"The people who applied were people who had tattoo sleeves showing, wore facial piercings, and to be honest were rude. Ve~ I personally don't think tattoos are bad, but we are trying to create a family atmosphere and I don't need to hire someone who's going to act like this is a night club." The blonde nodded, the Italian motioned for him to follow him into the back.

"Ve~ you'll need a vest, apron- you have the slacks, shoes, and shirt…" the man paused from talking to himself and pulled out a black nametag and label maker. Soon the blonde was wearing a vest, nametag, and apron as well as the clothes he came in wearing. Soon they were behind the bar, where he was going to work, and began showing him the liquor storage. They spent hours going over his duties I the bar, how he was to greet and act towards customers, and even when and where his breaks were to take place. Soon they were sitting in the kitchen, Feliciano having pulled out several pots and pans and began to cook. When the heat became to much, taking off his button up to reveal his white tank underneath.

"Ve~ technically we haven't opened yet, but we needed a few extra people on staff and we had every position covered by family except the bar." The Italian chirped as he stirred the pot to what he assumed to be lunch for them. He watched the Italian for a minute, and then stood up and walked behind the other.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the man smiled, and slid a knife and chop block in front of the other.

"Finely chop this onion? And then sauté it with this crushed garlic?" Smirking, the blonde took the onion and finely chopped it perfectly swiftly. Throwing it on a pan of heating olive oil with the crushed garlic, he began to stir, letting it caramelize then dumped it where the other motioned for him too.

"You are just full of surprises American boy. You know if it get to hot, you can take your shirt off right?" The blonde chuckled, and shook his head.

"I'm a German, I've long lost the accent from how long we've lived here though; I'm fine I'm not too hot." The Italian looked at him, raised brow and a smile.

"German? Why did you move all the way over here?" the blonde started stirring the pot, while Feliciano started boiling noodles, be responded to the question.

"My parents died, and we had to live with our grandparents who came over here and loved it. So here I am. How about you Mr. Italiano?" the other chuckled, but nodded.

"Close to the same story, more like my parents made some bad decisions. They got into drugs and we got taken away. Me and my twin brother Lovino. Our younger sisters Feliciana and her twin Lovina, then our baby brother Marcello. Soon after we showed up here with our Nonno, our parents killed themselves." The blonde stared at the other who seemed un-phased in happiness when he just happened to explain his parents death and being placed with his grandparents.

"Oh. I'm sorry I- you aren't sad?" the smile faded somewhat, and the other looked the blonde right I the eyes after straining the noodles, and watched the German man take the pot off the burner and shutting off the burner.

"It's sad, but it happened long ago, and if everyone let the things that made then sad linger in their hearts, then they would soon be gone too. So I just don't think about my past, and think about my future." The smile was bad, and he was handing the blonde a plate of pasta. Smiling and thanking the other they sat at a table and ate, both of the men keeping up mindless chatter. Well most of the chatter coming from the Italian sitting across from him. He was looking at the way Feliciano's mouth moved, forming words when he was brought back into reality by a question.

"Ve~ Would it be weird to you if I said you have the most beautiful eyes and hair I've ever seen? Ve~ You're pale. Well from what I can see everything on you is pale, reminds me of depictions of angels." Feliciano was blushing, and the blonde seemed un-phased by the question.

"Nein, I wouldn't. In fact I think I would retort with 'Your eyes are like liquid amber, and your hair reminds me of autumn' which personally is the best season." The blonde grinned, and took a bite of pasta on his fork.

Feliciano was looking at the blonde, trying to figure him out. The blonde looked serious, with a crease in his brow, but when he flirt with the blonde it didn't bother him. In fact the blondes features softened, he'd grin that beautiful grin, and would seem to reciprocate the same amount of flirting back. He got up to clean the dishes and the blonde helped, then making a system of Ludwig scrubbing dishes, and Feliciano rinsing and drying them. After they were all dry they put it all away, and cleaned to station they used to cook their food. After that they swept and mopped, then head out to see if there was anything else that needed to be done. Both men looking around the restaurant, an finding nothing to do.

"Ve~ I guess I covered most if not all the bases… Let me file your paperwork, and I'll be right back." Nodding as he watched the perky man leave, and he decided to walk into the open bar area. Making himself at home behind the bar, he started to take in the dimly lit room. The room had screens for the smoke to escape the room when the room would be filled with smokers, it looked like the main area only more bar-like. The walls where red rather than tan, the tables didn't have table clothes, and overall it looked like where a rich man would drink. The blonde had been spending his time cleaning, and putting things to his liking in the work station as the bell to the bar area rang.

"Ciao, my names Ludwig; How may I serve you today?" the blonde said, smiling on how authentic the Italian sounded.

"I need a scotch on the rocks…" Ludwig nodded, checking her ID before pulling a glass out. Smiling as he did a flashy bottle trick and slid the drink to the girl sitting in front of him. She looked a lot like the Italian that he spent the day with from the hair down the curl, who seemed to be down. This must've been Feliciano's younger sister.

"Rough day?" the girl looked up at him, smiling a bit before speaking.

"Sì, today has been a pretty rotten day…" taking a sip of her drink making a face. "God, how does my Girlfriend drink this?" the blonde chuckled before pulling a wine glass out and filling it to a appropriate level and handing it off to her, taking the scotch and disposing of it into the sink behind them. She raised a brow, and looked at the blonde sipping the beverage and smirked.

"Don't drink at work huh?" the blonde shook his head.

"I don't drink the hard stuff much, but I do indulge in a beer every once in awhile." The girl smiled, and shrugged before speaking.

"I assume you were either hired by Feliciano or Lovino?" she asked before holding her hand out to the bartender. "I'm Feliciana by the way. I'm their younger sister." Ludwig shook her hand, and she smiled.

"Ah, piacere di conoscerti- My names Ludwig." He tapped his nametag, and began to wipe down the bar and the girl raised a brow.

"You're Italian is perfect." She stated, and leaned forward. "But you aren't Italian, where did you learn to speak fluently?" the blonde flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My Opa and Oma worked with this Italian man, I can't remember his name, but he was the one who taught me how to speak it." soon the bell rang again and Feliciano walked in, and sat right next to his sister.

"Ve~ Ludwig, I see you met my sister!" he cheered, and looked up at the blonde smiling. Placing his work shirt on the bar and relaxing.

"I thought Lovino said you weren't allowed to hire anyone because you were an idiot?" Feliciano laughed, and nodded.

"Ve~ yeah well, he got sick of interviewing people, that as well as Toni and Lovino went on their honey moon yesterday so they'll be gone for a few weeks. It's all good though, because as soon as I opened this afternoon to get things set up for our grand opening next month Ludwig here was my angel sent from heaven." He said excited, while looking at the blonde and continuing to speak.

"He was the only man to come in, and act like a human being. Ve~ one man yesterday I had to file sexual harassment charges because I was 'flirty'." The girl snickered, and patted him on the back.

"To be honest, this is the first guy you hired, and he's done amazing. You know Lovino will be a dick-weed like he always is when he comes back, and will be pissed you hired someone who'll understand him badmouthing people in Italian." The Italian man froze and looked at his sister, then at the blonde before him.

"Wait. Ve~ you speak Italian?" now directing his attention to the blonde before him. The blonde looked over, and nodded before handing Feliciano a glass of wine.

"Vino per un uomo bello come te?" Feliciano blushed taking the glass from Ludwig, and smiled before responding.

"Sei abbastanza bello da soli." winking as he took a sip of wine, and raising his glass to the blonde.

"Per l'uncio barista che non mi disgusto, così come mi molestare, evviva!" the siblings clanked glasses while the blonde clanked the bottle with them before putting it back into it's rightful place. Before settling at the bar, and conversing with Feliciana.

Feliciano stared at the blonde. First from his amazing cotton blonde hair, to his pale face, those beautiful blue eyes that were framed by big thick glasses, and the way his clothes hung slightly off his body. He wanted to know what the blonde looked like underneath the baggy clothes, if he was sculpted or scrawny, he wanted to look. Only seeing the blondes head and hands only, he became every curious. Even when it got hot, and he himself took his button-up off and wore a tank around, the blonde endured the heat rather than take the shirt off. Shaking his head of his thoughts, and smiling at the blonde.

"Ve~ hey Ludwig. How would you respond to me asking if you'd like to get a drink of coffee with me after I lock up shop?" Ludwig stopped and looked at the other for a moment, and smiled.

"Depends; Are we going as just two guys, or co-workers?" the other pretended to think for a moment before giving a response.

"Ve~ Just two guys, getting coffee, and just enjoying each others company." The blonde grinned, winking as he took off his nametag, vest, and apron; placing them behind the counter so they wouldn't get lost and would be there for when he came into work next. He lifted the counter and closed it behind him, and went to toward the door to leave. Feliciano had already left with his sister, walking out of the open bar smoking room, and out of the building the Italian locked the door and waved his sister good bye.

"Ve~ I know a great Coffee shop, follow me!" grabbing the German's hand, he lightly tugged the man down the street till they reached some stairs leading to a door under a building. The coffee shop was underneath a book store, there being a entrance in the bookstore as well as outside. It being dark, and seemed all the angst-y teens, punks, and popular crowd came. The Italian man ordered his coffee, which Ludwig ordered the same thing. The blonde didn't really drink coffee, but he would start if that meant he got to spend more time with the other. They stood off to the side waiting and the boy/girl working handed them their order.

Soon leaving with their coffee, they began walking down the street. They sipped the coffee silently, and the blonde was finding he liked his drink… A lot more than he was expecting, considering the only coffee his family drank was black, he usually never touched it. But whatever they spiked this cup with, he liked it, and probably was going to get one everyday for the rest of his life. He night air was becoming chilly, and the Italian shivered.

"Ve~ tonight is a beautiful night, peaceful, and nothing seems it can't go wrong." The blonde hummed and nodded, sipping more of his coffee.

"I'll walk you home, since it's dark and what not." Feliciano giggled, and pointed to the building across the street.

"I _am_ already home, maybe I can walk _you_ home?" the blonde shook his head.

"It'd be out of the way, I live on the North side of town. Besides no use walking with me if you're ho-" The blonde stopped talking as he noticed the blank unreadable stare the Italian was giving him.

"Ve~ you walked here? That's a hour walk, why did you walk that far? Don't you have a car? Isn't the North side of town dangerous at night?" the blonde was bombarded with questions and before he could speak the other made his mind up. "I'm driving you home, Ve~ and I'll be picking you up too!" and before Ludwig knew it, he was in a candy red Lamborghini going towards his apartment.

"Feliciano, tomorrow is Friday right?" Ludwig asked, suddenly remembering he had a appointment to go to in the morning.

"Sì, why what's wrong?" the Italian looked concerned but never let his gaze off the road.

"N-nothing, I forgot to mention every Friday I need to go to the doctor… I'm not sure what time I'll make it in tomorrow." Rubbing the back of his neck and waited for a response.

"What time is the appointment and where? I'll take you, besides I wasn't going to open tomorrow because I was able to finish all the prep work with your help." The blonde blushed, and looked at the other for a moment.

"Five a.m. at St. Carnell's research center…" Feliciano seemed to know what that center was for because he slammed on the breaks, and looked at the blonde with tear filled eyes.

"You have cancer? Ve~ were you going to get Chemo treatment all alone?" Ludwig was surprised at how the other was reacting to the news, other employers would usually shrug it off and say 'don't let it affect your work.' And he would just get Fridays off.

"Yes I have cancer, I usually go alone when going to get my treatment done." Feliciano looked at the other, before smiling and speaking in his sweet voice again.

"Fine, I'll take you. You aren't going to be alone anymore, and this is your street now, sì?" the blonde nodded, blushing a deep shade of red and was about to hope out of the car, when he noticed the other climbing out as well. Rather than question anything, he let the other follow. Entering the building, Feliciano frown but remained silent, following the blonde. Soon they were on the third floor stopping at apartment C112, and the blonde unlocked the door, letting the other inside. Feliciano was shocked, the blonde must've scrubbed the whole place and painted it. It had to be the cleanest and nicest apartment in the whole place, and Feliciano noticed that the other didn't own much. He had a couch, coffee table, and a laptop with a cd case full of DVDs. The house was mostly empty, and he looked at the blonde who looked extremely embarrassed.

"Ve~ now I know where to pick up, I'll see you tomorrow! You need to be picked up around 4:30 to be at the center in time?" with a nod from the other, Feliciano walked out with a wave. While walking down the hall, down the stairs, and into his car. Feliciano drove home, thinking to himself as he walked to his own apartment. Why did he care? He's never really gotten involved in others personal business usually, and he never gone out of his way to help someone who was basically a stranger. Then again he also never asked people out to coffee neither, but the guy was cute and looked like they could be friends.

"Ve~ friends… Like the words 'friends' and 'cute' go into the same sentence in a platonic way." This was the first time the Italian really had been out with anyone who wasn't related or knew his family, but being with the other seemed so natural and he loved it. He loved how when the other smiled, even though he obviously didn't any other time. He liked how the blonde was modest, seemed self conscious, and all around a good guy.

Remembering the look on the blondes face, when he found out Ludwig had cancer. He was shocked, the other didn't even look sick. But it would explain why the other kept covered up, hiding tubes sticking out of his body. As he opened the door to his apartment he took a step and landed on the couch, using his foot to keep it shut. He was tired, and he was going to have a hard time waking up early, but he knew that he was going to have a hard time sleeping. Every time he was with the blonde or even thought of him he could feel himself getting warm, queasy, and his chest would feel tight.

He knew he was developing a crush, but didn't want to get to close with the fear of getting hurt. He had crushes before, but they would brush him over before he could get a chance to even talk to them. Now here he was, setting himself up for the pain of someone hurting him. The sighed again, defeated as he sat up and looked around at his huge apartment. Just by looking at it you could tell he was well off, everything looked to be painfully expensive or something like a family heirloom. White walls covered in tons of paints, splashes of red furniture, and dark wood floors. Everything was modern, from the glass railing of the stairs, to the new appliances and fireplace.

There were two on-suites to two of the bedrooms on either side of the apartment, and one more room and separate bathroom. His apartment was big, lonely, but most of all boring. Being a famous painter wasn't fun, that's why he agreed to open a restaurant with his brothers, brother-in-law, and sisters. But he was still lonely. Finally subjecting himself to going to his bedroom, laying in his bed, closing his eyes and thought about the blonde 'friend' he made that day.

Ludwig awoke to a knocking on his door, looking at the clock he noticed the time. 4:25 am, he sighed as he crawled out of bed and slinked to the door. He only bother to put on a pair of flattering black jeans, and opted to just answer the door topless. His heavily tattooed arms, chest, and back exposed as he opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Ludwig saw the sweet Italian who seemed just as sleepy as he was if not more so.

"Com' on in Feli-" He began then after yawning finished. "-no use in you waiting outside for five minutes." The other man nodded a barely noticeable nod, and slinked into the apartment. Feliciano yawned, and handed the blonde a large coffee like the one from yesterday, and a box with at least four Italian lobster tails from the bakery. Soon the were sitting on the small couch, their sides touching as they sipped coffee and eat pastries. After a minute Ludwig felt wide awake, and walked back into his room to get ready.

Feliciano on the other hand had woken up the moment the blonde opened the door, with his exposed torso. That beautifully decorated, sculpted yet lean torso. He never really notice how tall the blonde was yesterday, but he was sure noticing it today. As he walked around pulling a black tank top and jacket on, then yanking socks on his feet, and finally pulling on some old combat boots. Right on the dot of 4:30 the blonde turned to the Italian and smiled, waiting by the door. Feliciano got up feeling much more energized now he had coffee and food on him, though as they entered the car the blonde seemed to lose that happy look.

"Ve~ are you okay? I mean you've been doing this awhile right, why are you just now looking scared?" Ludwig looked up at the other, putting a painfully forced smile on his face.

"This is the first time in four years anyone has come with me, much less someone not related. Today's also the day we do blood tests and x-rays, to see how bad the cancer is." They sat quietly as they made their way to the cancer center, and walked to the lobby receptionist together. They both were lead into the room he went to every Friday for most of his life, getting pumped full of poison in the hopes he would get better.

Feliciano watched silently as the other had blood drawn, x-rays done, and a IV hooked into the port in his chest, where then he started examining the art work inked into the others skin. One thing he noticed was that Ludwig only had tattoos of various different flower pieces, no skulls or flames, but flowers. When the blonde caught the other staring, chuckling shakily as the Chemo drained into him. The Italian looked away embarrassed that he was caught staring at the others body.

"These were preapproved by my Oma's… Each piece symbolizes a event and person in my life." Even though he was in pain, he smiled and patted the seat next to him. Feliciano walked over taking the seat, humming a sweet song before finally speaking up.

"Ve~ what's your favorite flower?" the blonde shook his head, and laughed.

"I don't think I have one…" the other smiled.

"Ve~ mine are white lilies." Ludwig looked at the Italian, and smiled soon seeing another cancer patient walk in and get hooked up to a IV as well. It was a quiet blonde man with shaggy dirty blonde hair, and upon seeing Ludwig smiled.

"It's nice to see you aye, Ludwig." He said smiling, then gave a quizzical look over at the man sitting next to the German. "Oh, who's this?" Ludwig cleared his throat and motioned to Feliciano.

"Matthew this a Feliciano, Feliciano this is my older brother's boyfriend Matthew." The Canadian shook the others hand best as he could while hooked up to Chemo.

"Ve~ I didn't know you had a brother. How much older is he?" before Ludwig could answer, the Canadian spoke up.

"Ludwig's twenty two, Gilbert is five years older… That would make him twenty seven." The Italian nodded in understanding, and turned to Ludwig.

"So you have a older brother named Gilbert? What does he do?" both blondes blushed, and spoke in unison.

"He's a rock-star." Feliciano tilted his head, and smiled.

"Ve~ What band?" Matthew smiled.

"The Free Falling. Gilberts the Drummer, my twin Alfred is the bassist, and his boyfriend Arthur is the guitarist." Feliciano clapped his hands in excitement for the other two, and smiled brightly.

"Ve~ I bet you miss them huh? I know I miss my fratello when he's away. Right now him and his husband are on their honey moon, but oh well."

"Gilbert and the others get off tour so then when me and Lud get our tests done, they find out if we are cancer free yet or not. This time I have a good feeling, for me and Lud both."

"Ve~ that's wonderful! When do you find out?"

"Well it'll probably be a month or two for them to give us a defining answer- but I bet in a month." Ludwig was smiling as the other two talked, and began to look out the window. We wondered what it was like to feel like a normal person, not to feel awful all the time. He closed his eyes and began to think about everything up to this point in his life, maybe he could actually marry and grow old with someone. He smiled at the thought, then he thought about the Italian next to him. He smiled even bigger and felt a flutter in his chest, then his stomach clenched. Jolting forward, he grabbed the trashcan next to him, and began empting his belly of his once delicious food and beverage. Feliciano rubbed his back, cooing reassuring words in till the other stopped heaving. Ludwig didn't look so good, and the nurse who was working with the two men hooked up to IV's barreled in.

"I AM SO SORRY! I forgot to give you guys your cup of anti-nausea, here take it now!" the blonde's took the cup, both having a look of disgust but they drink it like a shot. Throwing it to the back of their throats and swallowing, which for Ludwig gagged with the combined taste of heave medication and bile was enough to almost make him heave again. Once they emptied the cups, she apologized one more time before leaving again.

Feliciano felt bad, no one likes the taste of that in their mouth, then remembered the bottle of mouthwash in his bag. Sometimes it paid to brush your teeth at work, because you happened to have that stuff with you. He quickly pulled it out of the messenger bag he'd been carrying and the two men thanked him. Ludwig in particular looked the most grateful. After spitting the mouthwash into the trashcan, Ludwig pushed it with his foot as far away from then as he could reach, which was surprisingly far, considering the long legs of the German.

"Well, I almost forgot what vomiting felt like. It's every bit as repulsing as I vaguely remembered it being." The Canadian laughed, and patted the other on the shoulder.

"That's why I don't eat before I get here, or after… Are your grandparents picking you up today?" the German shook his head, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I was thinking about going home after this."

"Ludwig, you know that's highly ill-advised. They want you with someone in till you're up to your strengths again."

"Every ones busy, I'll be fine I just go home and stay there." After hearing enough of the conversation Feliciano spoke.

"Ve~ Ludwig will be coming home with me so I can keep a eye on him-" the German began to start back but was cutoff before he started. "-and I don't want to hear it Luddy, I'm your friend and that's what friends do!" and with that, everyone was quiet.

"You really want to be my friend?" Feliciano smiled and nodded. Ludwig noticed his IV bag drained and the nurse unhooked him and let him leave, waving a good bye to the other blonde they left. They walked out of the building together, and got into the Italians car, who drove to his own apartment. When he parked the car, and looked at Ludwig he noticed the blonde was in bad shape. So they took the elevator, he wore his hood, kept his eyes closed, and just was quiet. Feliciano opened his apartment door and Ludwig slowly walked in.

the lights being already off was good, and Ludwig seemed to slump into a chair, slowly sliding his jacket off. His skin was even more pale than it originally was, and he could see where the blondes hair was falling out. The blonde closed his eyes, and leaned back.

"Ich fühle mich nicht gut…" Feliciano looked at the blonde questioningly, but it went unnoticed to the now sleeping German. He smiled at how peaceful the other looked. Rather angelic, he had been having artist block for awhile and looking at the blonde made him want to paint. Feliciano began to grin and took a photo of the blonde with his phone and left the room, now finding his muse he began to paint.

Sitting in his workstation in the bedroom that wasn't a on-suite, he used as a office. Canvases littering the floor and paint frantically pulled out so then he could start working on his art again. He was painting Ludwig sleeping as a angel, without tattoos, and with big silver and gold wings. He was covered by a sheet, and finally he was finished. In between layers drying he would make himself coffee and check on the blonde. With only a few more touches to be made he called it a day for the painting, and went to check on the German who had Migrated from the chair to the couch at some point. Hair brushed over his face, brows creasing together, and a small frown. He smiled, then left for his room for a moment.

Ludwig rolled from his side to his back, and his eyes fluttered open. Slowly sitting up so not to get sick, and took in his surroundings. He wasn't in his apartment, where could he be? Then he remembered, he went home with Feliciano. Slowly standing up, he walked to what he could see as a bathroom. Walking in, closing the door, he moved to unzip his pants so he could urinate. After what felt like five minutes, Ludwig no longer had a painful need to use the restroom. Sipping up his pants, washing his hands, and leaving the bathroom. He walked back to the living room to see Feliciano sitting on the couch sipping on coffee.

"Ve~ morning sleepy head, have a good siesta?" the blonde nodded and sat next to the other, both of them sitting in silence.

"Thank you for be there today…" Feliciano looked over at Ludwig, and smiled and patting the other on the back.

"Ve~ well I can't see why not, even though we met yesterday you're my friend… Is that weird; that I think of you as my best friend?" the Italian asked; the German shaking his head.

"Nein, I feel the same way."

"Ve~ that's good! I thought I was creepy for a moment there" Feliciano said as he thought to himself. _'Yeah because taking photos of people sleeping and painting them isn't creepy.'_ Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he looked at the blonde who seemed to be looking at the art covering the walls.

"I like your art on the walls, did you buy them?"

"No, Ve~ I painted them, but for awhile now I've been going through artist block." The blonde looked over, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, maybe you'll find something to be a muse- bring the spark of art back to life." The Italian blushed as he thought about the painting in the other room, and smiled.

"Ve~ maybe." Soon it was sun down, and the blonde requested to leave, and Feliciano refused that he walk home. So now here they were, Feliciano escorting the blonde to his apartment like a parent does their child when dropping them off. Making sure he made it to his apartment and not collapsed in the hallway. They were staring at each other, Ludwig rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"Sorry I shed all over your chair and couch, and thanks for being… you know." The other smiled.

"Ve~ no problem. See you tomorrow?" the blonde nodded, as he watched Feliciano turn around and walk out of sight. The blonde quickly closed his door and leaned against it, smiling to himself and walking to his laptop and popping a DVD of 'Rick and Morty' into the drive and began watching his cartoon. Hell he slept all day, now he was going to have to stay up to get back on track. As he watched his show, his smile grew wider and wider. Someone wanted to be around him, and it made his heart fill full. He knew he was developing feelings, and he didn't care. he was happy for what felt like the first time in his life.

Chapter two will be posted hopefully soon! I'm in college so I've been busy; please understand!


	2. Eviction Notice

**Shout out to FullmetalRocks: Thanks so much for your support! Keep It Awesome!

*By the way, there are Nyotalia characters in this, forgot to put that in the summary!

-J

The days flew by, as well as the weeks, both men working to get everything ready for the grand opening. Ludwig looked at his phone for the date, which was October 1. It was Thursday, and tomorrow he was needing to go back to the clinic for Chemo; not even needing to ask the other if he was going to come along. They had over the course of three weeks, developed a daily routine. Feliciano would show up at Ludwig's to pick him up, they would clock in at six and get to work. Lunch they would either make something, or go someplace; taking turns on the tab. Then when they closed up 11, they would walk to the underground coffee shop, and get coffee. Finally Feliciano would take the blonde home, and they had started to have nightly chats before the other went home.

"Ve~ Ludwig, I called up my brother-in-law who's in charge of the schedules. I told him that you and me needed Fridays off, so for now on you don't have to ask." The blonde looked up from the basket of fake Ivy he was untangling and handing a strand up to the Italian who was on a step latter.

"Oh, Thank you Feliciano. When was it we're opening again?" The blonde asked, not really remembering when it was they were supposed to officially open. Around the room Feliciana and Lovina were untangling and hanging Ivy from rafters; Lovina who he met the day after Chemo, what colorful. She cursed more than anyone he'd ever met, and Feliciano told him that she was the woman version of Lovino…

"Ve~ Lovino told me there were some plan changes and that they were coming back sooner than expected, so we may open Saturday." The blonde hummed, and focused on untangling some more Ivy. Lovina kept looking at the clock and tapped her foot. Feliciana looked over at her twin and raised a brow.

"Is there something you're waiting on Lovina?" the angry girl looked at her sister, and scowled.

"Do you not remember that we were going to introduce our girlfriends to each other today? The damned Tomato-Bitch is late, and she's probably going to come in here all fucking cute as always and give me some bull-shit excuse." She crossed her arms over here chest and grumbled as the door opened. Feliciana looked at the door, and squealed. Everyone in the room looked to the entrance, to see a girl. She had cotton blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a heavy jacket, boots, dark denim jeans, and a old World War II style military hat. The blonde girl looked up, spotting Ludwig and grinned throwing her arms up.

"Ludwig, Cousin! I didn't know you worked here, how've you been?" the blonde man laughed loudly, and he hugged the German girl.

"I've been doing well Louise, are you the dashing young lady Feliciana has been speaking so Highly of?" the Italians stared at the almost Identical relatives, when a Spanish girl whirled in.

"Sorry I'm late! I saw a puppy that reminded me of my Lovina, and I had to hug and squeeze it. But then I lost track of time, and I ran all the way over here!" Louise looked over at the sweet Spanish girl, walking over and patted her on the back.

"It's okay Karen, I got lost on the way here. I had to pull a Lud and use my phone GPS." The two girls laughed then looked at their girl friends.

"Hallo, my names Louise Beilschmidt, nice to met you Lovina." She held her hand out to the angry Italian girl, who slapped her hand away and scowled.

"Potato-Bitch I don't care, I'm just doing this for Feliciana." The blonde girl held her smile, and simply retorted back.

"The action mutual." Earning a glare from Lovina, and Karen stepped in by hugging Feliciana smiling.

"Nice to meet you! I'm dating your sister!" the ditzy girl hugged back and they squealed. As the girls chatted/argued they yelp, followed by a crash. Everyone directing their attention back to the men in the room, Feliciano tripped off the step latter and fell on Ludwig; both men groaning as they sat up. The blondes glasses flung off his face when he hit the floor, and Feliciano rolled off the blonde.

"Ve~ I'm so sorry Ludwig, you're not to hurt are you?" the blonde groaned, but and sat up. Feliciano stared at the other for a moment, never really seeing the other without glasses before and blushed. Quickly snapping himself out of his trance, he started feeling around for the blonde's glasses. Upon finding them he walked over, and placed them back onto the others face smiling.

"Danke, are you okay?" the Italian nodded and smiled.

"Ve~ yes a handsome German man broke my fall." He said with a wink, and the blonde cracked a grin. The girl were giving them knowing looks from afar, and they men both got up to standing. Feliciano dusted himself off and held out his hand to the German girl with a smile.

"Ve~ nice to meet you, you must be Louise; Feliciana has told me a lot about you! I didn't know you had a handsome cousin neither." He said the last part with a wink and motioned to Ludwig, causing the girl to laugh.

"Nice to meet you again, I've met you before remember? You went with your Opa Roma to our Großeltern house that one Christmas. That's how Toni and Lovi met, Gilbert invited the 'BTT' and me and you sat in the corner with my sister." The Italian's eyes widened, and gasped.

"Ve~ You're right! That was so much fun!" clapping his hand together, smiling big. The whole group chattered for a hour, and soon the two girlfriends were helping put up Ivy and false grapes. Art work was being put up, and the one Feliciano painted while the blonde was asleep. Though he purposely hung it wear it wouldn't be noticed as easily just in case anyone would make a connection. After everyone was done with hanging up the false greenery, Feliciano declared lunch time.

Inside the kitchen Ludwig and Feliciano worked like a well oiled machine. If one was chopping vegetables, the other was stirring a pot or cooking meat. They decided that pasta would be easy to make, so as one made homemade sauce, the other cooked the meat and boiled noodles. Soon they had the meal fixed, and came out with the food on big platters severing everyone a plate. The girls chattered, but Feliciano to busy staring at a angelic blonde.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to run his fingers through those perfectly slicked back locks. He wanted to hold his face, and he'd stared into pools of crystal blue, but god more than anything he wanted to him to talk in that silky deep voice he uses when they're relaxing on the couch chatting after work. Sure his voice was sexy all the time, but when the blonde was completely relaxed and it was just the two of them, his voice became deeper and it was… there wasn't any other word for it other than addicting. He was addicted to the other, and he knew he didn't like his friend as just a friend. He wanted to be more, he stared at the blonde in till the other noticed and stared back. Blushing he turned away, feeling his heart speeding up at the way the blonde man was looking at him.

His eyes were piercing into him, like he was reading into everything he was feeling. Ludwig's face was soft, his eyes had a different feature to them than they always. The blonde lightly grabbed the others hand, and squeezed it slightly.

"Feli are you okay?" the Italians blush intensified and he nodded.

"Ve~ yes I'm fine…" the blonde looked down at their hands, realizing he was holding the others hand; blushing he let go and begun to rub his neck nervously. All the girls watching, and Lovina spoke.

"Feliciano ask the guy out already; this is getting painful to watch! You've never had this problem before; just do it!" Feliciano blushed, and Ludwig stared blankly. Louise looked over at Ludwig, who's blank stare had progressed into a smile; causing Louise to raise a brow.

"When'd you learn to smile?" the blonde man didn't respond, turning his head the Feliciano.

"So- Feli. What would you say if I asked you out to coffee?" remembering the Italian man asked him the same thing the first night he worked. The Italian blushed, but played along.

"Depends… Are we going as friends or more than friends?" The blondes smile grew, and lean forward.

"I dunno, _You_ tell _me_. I think you already _know_ my answer." Feliciano's eyes widened. What? Did that mean what he thought it did?

"Ve~ so… are we?" he couldn't even ask more, to shocked and confused to even ask properly.

"Yeah, we'll go as more than friends." Feliciano took a moment to register, that he had a coffee date. A coffee date with the cute bartender he hired, after it finally settled in he smiled big enough to show teeth. Soon everyone was done with their food, and the all male duo went to clean the dishes. As they were putting the dishes away, Louise came into the kitchen.

"It was nice seeing you cousin, I'll see you at Halloween." Ludwig nodded, and she left out of the kitchen. Feliciano noticed how different Ludwig acted with certain people. He acted like the perfect customer service employee when he served drinks to him and his sisters, he acted professional with his siblings and from what he could tell his family; then when it came to the Italian himself. Ludwig acted different. He acted caring, friendly, and over all gentlemanly. He remembered Ludwig always without fail opened doors for him, pulled out his chair and pushed it in after he sat down. All these things that would point to the other liking him, he somehow didn't notice.

"Ve~ Ludwig do you really like me? more than a friend I mean…" the blonde looked over, a unreadable look on his face as he took the others face into his hands. He leaned over, ghosting his lips against the others before planting a soft gentle kiss on the Italian. Feliciano felt weak kneed, and the kissed back ever so lightly, only to have the blonde part from him and look him in the eye. Ludwig's cheeks flushed, and he looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"I like you enough that I gave you my first kiss, if that helps you feel better." Feliciano's widened, and started to blush and sputter. He was Ludwig's first kiss? He felt honored, that the blonde chose him to give that special kiss too.

"Ve~ Y-you never h-had been kissed before?" the blonde blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah well, can't have a first kiss if you never had a first date or boyfriend."

"You've never?" the blonde shook his head. "ever?" again the blonde shook his head. Feliciano stared at the other in shock. The blonde was so handsome, how could he not of gotten a date or anything?

"Ve~ how is that even possible? You're so handsome! Didn't anyone tell you were cute in school?" the blonde looked away at that.

"I was home schooled… I was too sick to go to middle school all the way through high school." Feliciano then remembered the other was always sick, probably never get better. That thought made Feliciano felt a deep jolt of sadness.

"I'm honored to be your first kiss… Ve~ and tonight with be the best coffee date ever!" the Italian cheered, and the blonde laughed.

"But every night we get coffee is the best date ever." He laughed some more as Feliciano blushed.

"Ve~ why did you never say anything?" asked the Italian a blush still showing on his face. The blonde stopped laughing and thought for a moment, looking as if he was deciding if he should really tell the other. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, the German spoke up finally.

"I've never had friends before, and most coworkers were to scared to get to know me. You were the only one who stuck around, even after you saw I was tatted up. You never saw me as a thug or bad guy. So when I started developing feelings for you- I just kind of decided to keep it to myself. I didn't want to lose you." They stared at each other for a long time, both of them busting grins and laughing.

Coming out of the kitchen and seeing everything was already close up they just left, both of them walking to the coffee shop. It was like normal nothing different. Feliciano decided to change that, reaching for one of the Germans large hands. At first the blonde looked surprised, but quickly recovered and holding his hand back. The walked that way in and out of the coffee shop, and were sipping on their coffee as they walked to the Italians car. As soon as they got into the car, and started their way to the other apartment Feliciano spoke.

"Would you mind if I stayed the night? You know, it's hard waking up really early sometimes. Then we'd get to sleeping in." the blonde nodded, and smiled. After the first time Feliciano accompanied him, he set up his appointments later in the morning. Instead of five am, they would come in at seven am, and buy the time they were done they would spend the afternoon and evening watching a movie or reading.

"No I don't mind it, you can stay over whenever you want." Feliciano nodded and the blond smiled. Soon they arrived at the building as Feliciano activated his car alarm. Once they were together walking, Ludwig swung a arm around the other, and they walked up the stairs that way. Once they arrived to the apartment, a notice had been posted on every door in on the floor.

' _To whom it may concern,_

 _Due to failure to pass the building inspection, this apartment complex will be needing tenants to be moved out by October 2, 2015._

 _-Thank you,_

 _Management'_

Ludwig looked at the notice, and gritted his teeth. Who the hell in their right mind, only gives a day notice for people to move out of their apartment? Then moved onto the next question. Where the hell was he supposed to go?

"What. The. Fuck." Was all the blonde could manage to grind out before flinging open his apartment. Seeing that the fridge and stove were already gone, and he walked into the bathroom. The sink, toilet, and shower were gone. He then rushed into the bedroom, nothing was miss placed. Feliciano watched the blonde move around the small apartment swiftly, and finally the blonde just stopped in the living room. He was staring into thin air, and then he began to laugh nervously.

"Oh god what am I going to do? Where the hell am I supposed to fucking go?" Feliciano never had heard the other whisper a cuss word, and he had said 'fuck' twice. the Italian could see the blonde was frantic in his eyes, but stayed calm. Walking into his bed room, and pulled out a stack of plastic totes he used as a nightstand. Feliciano never really had been past the living room which really was just a couch and coffee table. But looking into the others bedroom made him sad. He had a twin sized mattress on the floor, with the totes he just pulled out as a nightstand. A battery running clock perched on top, a phone charger and nightlight plugged into the wall. He had command hooks hanging three dress shirts he wore to work, he had two clear plastic filing cabinets holding his street clothes and shoes. A stack of dress pants folded neatly on the filing cabinets.

Ludwig stuffed his clothes and shoes into one tote, and his blanket, sheets, laptop and chargers into the other. He walked into the living room and grabbed his laptop and DVDs and into one of the totes and closed them both. After all that was done he calmly sat back down on his couch, ran a hand through his hair. he sat there for a moment, just trying to think of what was going to happen. Not realizing the Italian sat next to him, and rubbed his back.

"Ve~ Ludwig, put your stuff in my car. I'll grab your filing cabinets, and we're leaving." The blonde nodded, he stacked the totes and lugged them down the car, the other man following not far behind. Soon they packed the totes into the trunk, and the filing cabinets into the back 'seats' and were on there way back across town to Feliciano's apartment. Once there the blonde slowing grabbed his stuff, and slowly walked to the elevator. They both rode up, and soon were in the condo. Feliciano walked into his guest room, which was a queen sized bed and nightstand. He carefully placed the cabinets down, and motioned for the blonde to follow.

"Ve~ This will be your room, you also have a on suite bathroom." The blonde nodded, and placed the totes on the bed. Feliciano walked to the bathroom, and turned the light on pulling out a toothbrush and a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap. He placed a towel on the counter, and walked out to see the blonde sitting on the bed.

"Thank you…" Feliciano smiled, and hugged the blonde; who hesitated for a moment before hugging back.

"Shower off and come to the living room, I'm calling in devilry. Ve~ I'm still planning to make this the best date, regardless of the bad beginning!" Feliciano left the room, the blonde closed the bedroom door and peeking his head into the bathroom. The bathroom was of course huge, and he saw the thing Feliciano left out for him. He left a new pair of clothes on the bed, and started shedding the ones he was wearing. First he unbuttoned his dress shirt, letting it fall to the floor. The white t-shirt underneath was pulled over his head, and then he pulled his pants and boxers off his body.

His arms and torso wasn't the only heavily tattooed parts of his body, his whole body was covered almost. Ludwig being shy enough to not let anyone near is butt and crotch, much less with a needle. Feet, ankles, crawling up his legs, brushing up his hips, and expanding to the artwork that was usually displayed when he walked around topless. He started early, every year for his birthday and Christmas he got a tattoo starting when he was fourteen. First was a white lily over his heart, with a ribbon that was blank. He had decided when he found his true love he'd put their name there, why a lily, he himself didn't know. Hands to wrist were untouched, as well as head to collar bone. Most of the time he wore long sleeve and nobody knew about the tattoos.

He sighed at his reflection, and climbed into the shower, turning the water on really hot. He let the water wash other his body, and let it run through his hair. After a minute of just letting scalding water wash over him, he squeezed shampoo into his hand and started to scrub his hair. Soon he was scrubbing his body with the bar soap, and then rinsed off; climbing out and drying off. After he was done, he tied the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Walking to the bed, he pulled on a black tank top on and a black pair of heavy sweat pants, then tugged on some socks.

Ludwig opened the bed room door, and saw his 'date' sitting in the living room with a pizza on the coffee table. Feliciano had showered, and changed as well. Wearing a white thin t-shirt, light gray sweat pants, and bare foot. As soon as he saw the blonde, he patted the place next to him and smiled. Seeing Feliciano after being able to relax a bit, he couldn't help but smile.

"Soooo- I just got cheese because I had no idea what kind of pizza you liked. Ve~ what would you like to drink?" he had started to get up, and waited for a response.

"Beer, if you have any." The Italian smiled, he had bought beer to keep in the fridge; after one time when it was just him and the blonde working, when they went out to lunch, he ordered beer. After learning that was what indeed the blond preferred in alcohol, he had gone and gotten a six-pack.

"You're in luck, Ve~ I had bought beer for the next time you visited!" he cheered as he pulled out a bottle of beer, and filled a glass of wine for himself. He quickly walked back, and smiled handing the beer to the German.

"Thanks again…" looking away Ludwig continued. "For you know letting me stay here, I'll help pay rent."

"Ve~ I don't pay rent. I called it a apartment, but I own this condo. Really my family owns this building, the neighbors are my siblings, and my Nonno." The blonde stared at him.

"I'm paying you rent, how much are you wanting."

"Ve~ a hug everyday!" the blonde blushed, and mumbled as the other leaned forward. He captured the blonde in a hug, and snuggled. After what felt like five seconds, he let go and grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bite and taking a sip from his glass.

Ludwig took a slice, and turn it around to the crust and took a bite. Feliciano watched the blonde eat the pizza backwards, and after he was done eating his slice, he took a swig of beer. And started on the next piece. They chatted and finished the pizza and drinks, both beginning to yawn.

"Feli, I think we should call it a night. We don't want to stay up all night and barely wake up to make it to the clinic, do we?" the Italian laughed, and nodded before placing a kiss onto the blondes cheek.

"Night Luddy."

"Gute Nacht Feli." They both went their separate ways, and both went to sleep.

Feliciano woke up to the smell of something wonderful. He sat up, he climbed out of bed and padded his way to the kitchen. Here he was, his crush topless, frying up pan cakes, singing some song to himself; expertly flipping them into the air and catching them again. He had also from what the Italian could tell, cooked some eggs and bacon. He had set the table, and had everything set out. Feliciano noticed that the blonde brewed coffee and smiled, sneaking over to the coffee and whipping them up like the way they ordered from the shop. Sugar, sweet heavy cream, some cocoa, a pinch of cinnamon, and whipped cream. All shaken together till it's silky smooth and blended completely, and filled two big mugs and placed them in the spots set out. He quietly sat into of the seats and waited for the blonde to notice him, which was almost immediately after he sat down.

"Didn't know you came in, hope you like breakfast." Feliciano took a bite, and felt like he was in heaven. They finished breakfast, got dressed and made their way out the door. As Feliciano locked up his condo, they heard something drop and looked over. Ludwig looked over to see a man identical to Feliciano, with only subtle differences, glaring at him.

"What the fuck was this guy doing with you in your house Feliciano?" Feliciano on the other hand smiled, and latched onto the blondes arm cheered.

"Ve~ oh Lovino! This is my new boyfriend Ludwig, Ludwig this is my twin brother Lovino." Ludwig mentally sighed, he was right. Lovina was a exact copy of Lovino, and he saw the other fuming. But before the man could ask any more questions, Feliciano pulled the blonde away. They ran to the car, hoped in, and Feliciano raced the clinic.

"Sorry, Ve~ but I didn't want to deal with him right now. Sorry I called you my boyfriend. For some reason that was the only thing I could think to call you." The blonde chuckled, and shook his head.

"Doesn't bother me, I mean it wouldn't be weird we've known each other for a month almost." He shrugged as they pulled up to the clinic. They entered, and Ludwig was about to enter the room for Chemo when the doctor pulled him aside and into his office. Feliciano waited outside, looking at all the little kids art work.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, I am happy to inform you that the treatment we did worked, and you will now and the rest of your life be cancer free…" the blonde stared for a moment.

"I'm cancer free, from now on in till I die of old age? I'm going to die of old age?" the blonde was smiling, as he looked the results over. He could barely contain he joy, as he thanked the doctor and bolted from the room.

"Feli, Feliciano Vargas- I Ludwig Weston Beilschmidt, am officially cancer free!" Feliciano took a moment to register what he was being told, and smiled in glee.

"Luddy, oh my god are you serious? Ve~ have to told your family yet?"

"No, I had to tell you first! I get to die as a old man, I can finally start living my life." Ludwig had a huge grin, and hugged the other tightly and started to dance around the clinic with him. Neither noticed a group staring at them.

"Hey Lud, how could you not tell your awesome older brother you're cancer free first!?" the blonde whipped his head up, and smiled.

"Gilbert I'm cancer free!" the albino man crack a huge smile, and tackled his brother. Feliciano recognized the man, he was Toni's best man at their wedding. Just looking at the two, they didn't even look related. The blonde towered over then other, and was broader. Gilbert wore his black jeans, red tank top, and had his ears pierced. Black converse, black nails, and black eye liner outlined his eyes. That was when Gilbert noticed the Italian, and smirked.

"You're Toni's brother-in-law! Nice to see you again!" Feliciano smiled and waved, then he noticed Matthew, and a couple who he assumed were Arthur and Alfred. And of course they wore stuff similar to what gilbert was, and they all looked over joyed. Gilbert looked at Ludwig, and smiled big.

"Ludwig, I have a huge favor to ask you! Will you be my best man? Birdie got the news he's cancer free too, and I need you and Antonio to be my best mans!" Ludwig raised a brow.

"Why do you need two?"

"Because I'm too awesome to have one! Duh, don't be such a dumme arschloch!" Feliciano could say one thing, Gilbert was louder than him when he was excitied.

"Oh and we are throwing a 'Thank God You're Not Going to Die of Cancer Congratulations' Party! Our family, the Vargas's, and Birdies brother and husband are coming, the whole thing starts at eight pm tonight; I'm ready, are you ready!?" the blonde laughed, and shook his head.

"No, I'll have to go home to psychologically prepare myself." The albino German laughed, soon the group left leaving the blonde and Italian alone.

"Ve~ So I've met your brother before… he's louder then me." The blonde laughed, and ruffled the others hair. Feliciano giggled and they climbed into the car, driving back home. They walked up to the Italian's condo when almost the same reunion was happening in the hall, only Lovino seemed un-amused, and a Spanish man he remembered being Antonio, who seemed beyond happy. Added to the mix though, was this a French man, to which Ludwig was not happy to see.

"Oh, Ludwig how are yo-" before the French man could finish, the blonde punched him in the jaw.

"Don't come near me pervert!" Gilbert and Antonio laughed hard.

"Mi amigo, I don't think he forgot!" Lovino's eye twitched, and he pointed to Ludwig.

"Wait, you fucking know him!? How the hell do you know Feli's new boyfriend!?" everyone looked to the couple; the French man, Spaniard, and albino blushing.

"Dude you two are boyfriends?" Ludwig looked over a Feliciano as if asking if they were. Feliciano nodded, and the blonde blushed.

"Uh, yeah- we're boyfriends Gil." Gilbert stared, and smiled.

"I'm glad you finally got your first boyfriend!" the three friend finally saying in unison "Congratulations!" Ludwig was started to feel the pressure on him as his brother started to ask questions, and more people started to crowd him, ask similar questions. Before he knew it he had bolted for the condo, ran in and went to his room. Slamming the door shut, and scurrying to the bathroom and close the door and leaning against it. Breathing heavily, and trying to calm down. Usually he was good in a group, when all attention was brought onto him, that was when things got hard for him. Ludwig was sitting in the floor of his bathroom, long had moved to the tub with the curtain drawn. A soft knock came on the door.

"In less you're Feliciano, go away." The door cracked open, and the Italian peeked in. Seeing the silhouette of the blonde through the curtain, he walked over, and sat on the toilet looked over where the blonde was sitting.

"Ludwig, would you be my boyfriend?" the blonde opened the curtain to look at the other.

"piacerrebe molto anche a me." Feliciano blushed, and gave the blonde a peck on the cheek. Feliciano got up to leave the room, and smiled at the blonde. The blonde smiled back, but felt his heart flutter. Ludwig decided he probably need to show, and prepare himself to have the spot light as well as Matthew about being cancer free and their steps in their relationships. With a sigh, and stood up; he stripped. Beginning to wash his body, his brain already aching as he though _'this is going to be a long night'._


	3. Family Meeting

Luogo di Vargas 09/10/2015

**Holy Shit, it's been awhile since I updated… So sorry for that, between college and parenting I totally didn't have time to write updates. But I was finally able to- be glad.

*Will try updating more, but I can't promise for sure it won't take a week.

-JRBatt

Ludwig had gotten out of the shower, and was dressed black on black. He wore black jeans, black converse, and a black long sleeved turtleneck. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, and slicked back his hair he exited his bed room. Walking up to join his _boyfriend_ at the table, who was happily waiting with lunch already prepared. Feliciano was well dressed as well; wearing a white t-shirt with a tan vest, tan form-fitting jeans, some dark brown Italian leather shoe.

"Ah I see you made wurst, this is new, what the occasion?" the Italian blushed, but handed the other a beer.

"Ve~ you're cancer free; beside you always eat what I want. So today I made something _you_ like, today is about _you_." the blonde watched the other fill a glass up with wine, and sip it as he blushed eating a sausage. They began eating in complete silence, and Feliciano took Ludwig's beer and looked at it.

"Ve~ do you mine if I have a taste?" the blonde raised a brow but shook his head. Leaning forward, getting a good look of the Italian tipping his head back, and seeing the look of disgust all over his face. The blonde snickered and Feliciano gagged.

"Not at all what you were expecting liebe?" Feliciano pushed the bottle back to the bottle and shook his head.

"Ve~ nothing like I thought it was going to be, that tasted vulgar!" the blonde nodded, taking a huge swig of beer and setting it back on to the table top.

"It's an acquired taste. I mean, it was gross to me when I was five; but what five year old looks at amber liquid and not think apple juice?"

"Wait. Ve~ you drank beer when you were five?" the blonde raised a brow and nodded.

"it's a Cultural thing. Like I've never had wine, but that's probably all you ever had in the house. So when you decided to be a little rebel and drink some, it was wine not beer." The Italian blushed, but knew it was true. When he wanted to be the bad boy, he would go and drink his Nonno's wine.

"Ve~ what did you do to rebel? I mean you were drinking beer when you were five." The blonde stared at the other for a moment, contemplating his response.

"I smoked and got into fights." the Italian stared at the other. He smoked and got into fights? The blonde didn't smoke now, nor did he seem to have a violent bone in his body.

"Ve~ well that's all in your past right? I mean I like you for who you are now, not then…" he smiled at Ludwig, and then his cell phone rang.

"Ve~ It's Feliciana, I wonder what's going on she usually never calls." Answering his cell.

"Ciao~ little sis-" the Italian looked like he was cut off, and paled.

"What do you mean Lovino told Nonno I was dating someone? Ve- it's none of anyone's business!"

"Ve- sorry, well at least I'm not the only one…"

"What do you mean I'm the only one dating someone Nonno hasn't met? Ve- never mind, when am I expected to be there?"

"Ve- the party is at Nonno's house? Who chose that location? …Nonno chose didn't he?" finally it went quiet as Feliciano listened to his sibling on the other line, looking to be annoyed and his brows were creased. Ludwig could say one thing, the Italian and his brother had the same pissed off face. He rubbed his face and sighed before, before speaking.

"Alright, let me finish my lunch- then we'll be right over." Hanging up, he rubbed his face again and looked at a every weary blonde.

"I guess today is meet the family day for us." The Italian laughed, though he still seemed upset.

"Ve~ Sì, but nothing we can do about it hm? Though I wonder why your brother invited my family to the party." The blonde shrugged.

"do you know anybody by the names Aldrich and Monika?" the Italian stared at him.

"My Nonno is really good friends with a married couple by those names. Ve~ do you know them?" the blonde nodded and sighed.

"I'm assuming our families know each other. That's my Oma and Opa, and Gilbert knew who you were so I was seeing a connection being made. Gilbert doesn't remember people in less he's seen them a lot." The Italian stared. Indeed the hospital and his brother's wedding wasn't the first time he'd seen the albino.

"Then how did we never met?" the blonde smiled a bit before speaking.

"All the parties were at the Vargas's, and the doctor told my grandparents I was easy to get sick, so I needed to stay away from people. Most of my childhood consisted of my bedroom and reading. I just didn't know you were part of that family, Vargas is a real common name." Ludwig shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I guess that makes sense. Ve~ I wish I had known you as a kid, I bet you were super cute." The blonde blushed, and started scarfing down his lunch. The Italian did the same, and soon they were leaving out the door to the inevitable meeting that was going to take place. It was silent on the car ride, soon they entered the street both of them grew up. It was the rich part of town, huge mansions everywhere. Finally they stopped in front of one, and Ludwig raised a brow. They were parked across the street from his grandparents house, as Feliciano got out of the car he walked up the driveway and knocked. Ludwig followed, still having his eye on the house he grew up in the finally registered that the house they were at now was the house Feliciano grew up. Before either of them could even knock the door flung open, a older Italian man pulled Feliciano into a hug laughing.

"Feli, my sweet grandson! I'm glad you came, I was told-" the paused when he looked at the blonde, and a grin busted out. "I see you met Ludwig! You look just like your Opa, Feli this is Aldrich grandson! He's the one we're having the party for!" Feliciano was looking between his Nonno and the blonde. Ludwig looked neutral, having his theory proven true.

"Hello Professor, nice to see you again." The old Italian pulled the blonde into a embrace, an then turned to Feliciano again.

"Where is this boyfriend your brother and sisters keep talking about?" Feliciano blushed, and looked at the blonde.

"Ve~ Nonno you just hugged him… Nonno Ludwig is my boyfriend…" it took a moment. But before to long the old man smiled, and hugged both men at the same time smashing them together while laughing.

"I approve; I'm so happy Feliciano there is no man better!" he let them go, and motioned for them to come into the house. Ludwig had no idea where to go, being that he'd never been inside the house before. He just followed Feliciano into he guessed was a party room much like the one that was in his childhood home. Low and behold, everyone was there. His cousin Roderich Edelstein, his wife Elizaveta, and their newborn baby girl; as well as his other cousins Louise and Julchen Beilschmidt. Then there was Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur. Looking around the room he noticed Lovino, Lovina, Feliciana, and a smaller Italian off to the side. Feliciano wandered off to his siblings as Ludwig stood there away from everyone else. If he stayed out of the spotlight, he would be good. He zoned out, not noticing the small Italian walking up to him and tugging on his sleeve.

"Hey Mr. are you the man dating my brother?" Ludwig was pulled out of his daze and looked down at the young Italian.

"Why hello. Sorry zoned out; Yes, I'm Ludwig your brothers boyfriend." He said and held a handout. They shook hands as the teen responded.

"I'm Marcello his baby brother, you seem nice, nothing like Lovino described you." The blonde nodded, and looked down at Marcello.

"Well it's nice to met you." The young Italian nodded, and retreated back to the group the Italians made. All of them conversing in a hushed tone it seemed. The blonde walked to see what his family was doing when he remembered the baby. Automatically going to Elizaveta to see the little bundle of joy.

"Liz, would you mind if I hold her?" the woman smiled, and handed the baby off. Ludwig loved children, he wanted some of his own someday. Whether be adopted or created through a test tube, he wanted some of his own. All the way up to today he didn't think he would live long enough for it to happen. The baby snuggled into his chest, and he cooed sweet things to the baby. Then he spotted Peter Kirkland-Jones; Arthur and Alfred's son, who seemed to be looking at Marcello. Walking up still holding the baby, and looked down at the blonde teen.

"You think he's cute?" Peter looked up at Ludwig, and raised a brow with a blush on his face.

"I guess he's cute… but I don't think he's into guys." The tall German shrugged, turning to return the baby before giving a last little push of advice.

"Just go for it, the worst thing that he can say is 'no'." he walked off, handing the sweet baby off to his parents, then walked to Louise and Julchen. Julchen was the same age as gilbert, they even shared the same birthday, they would be mistaken as twins growing up. Louise was a lot like Ludwig himself minus all the tattoos, other than that it was the same thing.

"Ludwig~ I have a surprise for you!" Francis gushed and Ludwig's eye twitched.

"If it involves touching me, count me out." Francis looked confused before shaking his head.

"Oh no you silly German, I have made you a whole new wardrobe of clothes! So you can be stylish, and not whatever you are now." Ludwig didn't look amused. But didn't get mad, as long as the pervert kept his hands to himself he was good. But as he was about to walk away, the trio grabbed him and dragged him into a room full of said clothes.

"You are going to try on _everything_ in this room, it's been years since you had new clothes! Socks don't count." Gilbert gave the blonde a stern look. Ludwig grudgingly started to strip, as his clothes came off the three other men were stunned. Sure they seen the man as a teen and knew he had tattoo's but now, he'd put most bad boys to shame. Ludwig soon was clad in a nice suit. The dress shirt was black, as well as the bow tie. The vest was black with white pin strips, the pants matching, and black dress shoes that were shined. The French man smirked, and placed a matched fedora onto his head.

"You my friend, are a walking wet dream. Imagine the look on Feli's face when he sees you." Ludwig blushed, and noticed that every suit was like this one just different colors with matching fedoras. Deciding once he's tried one, he tried all, he moved to the next group of clothes which was street clothes. Mostly jeans, and t-shirts, and several kinds of converse shoes. After that he got to a group of clothes he became every unsure about. He pulled the ripped black jeans up, and studded belt with a iron cross belt buckle, heavy black Goth boots, and a see through black sleeveless shirt, accented with a matching iron cross necklace. He was about to change when Gilbert dragged him out of the room.

"Gilbert stop! I'm not wanting to be seen wearing this, let me change back!" the other ignored his brother, and somehow dragged Ludwig into the other room. Somewhere between the struggle the blondes hair got tossed and his glasses went missing, and every ones eyes were on him as he attempted to fight of his older brother. You'd think with the size difference that he would have the advantage, in this case. Apparently not. Feliciano stared. Seeing the tattoos on the others legs through the holes of the ripped jeans. The thud of heavy buckled boots, and that toned chest and abs showing through the shirt.

"Ve~ oh wow Ludwig you look Yum- I mean amazing!" Lovino elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nice save dumbass, but to us a favor and not mentally fuck him while everyone's in the room with you." Feliciano blushed, and yelled in a hushed tone after his brother.

"Don't say things like that out loud, it's rude!" Lovino rolled his eyes and trotted away. Ludwig on the other hand looked lost. Oh right, his glasses were missing. Feliciano quickly found them flung down the hall and walked up to his delicious looking boyfriend, placing them carefully onto his face. Feliciano looked mesmerized, the way Ludwig's hair was tossed around, those bangs sweeping to his face.

"This is awkward, I really don't like being dressing like this in a room of people I know…" Feliciano patted his boyfriends shoulder smiling.

"I like it, Ve~ I personally think that you look good with or without clothes!" he said it, and he wished he didn't.

"I have never seen you naked I swear! Ve~ I'm not a pervert, not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing you naked! I bet you look delic- AH! Ve~ I'm sorry!" Feliciano scurried away, and the blonde was confused but lightly jogged after him. Feliciano had ran to his old bedroom, and was leaning against the door blushing. The room had never changed since the day he moved out and decided to leave his childish things here. Posters all over the walls, the walls being a light pink, hardwood floors, and a bed. He had old painting littering the room, and was spacing out as he picked one of them up. It was a painting of a ghostly looking blonde haired boy, who was surround by white lilies. He had a dream about the person in this painting, he never knew anyone who looked like this… in till Ludwig came looking for work. This painting looked like Ludwig, he blushed. He had a crush on his painting for years.

"Feliciano… are you okay?" the Italian whipped around to see Ludwig, still wearing the punk clothes, and blushed. Trying to hide the painting, but Ludwig didn't even notice as he walked up to Feliciano and kissed him lightly on his cheeks, then on the lips.

"I was worried, you ran away so suddenly…" the Italian blushed, and the blonde sighed. "If you didn't want to see me naked, then you wouldn't have asked me out. There is going to come a time, maybe you'll see me naked, maybe more than that. It doesn't bother me if _you_ see me like this, or topless, or just plan me. It's everyone else, So don't worry about what you said, I get what you meant…" Ludwig finished and hugged the other. Feliciano blushed and hugged back.

"Ve~ Really?" the other nodded, then looked around the room.

"This is your old room?" Feliciano nodded, and was hiding his face.

"Ve~ Yes, though it's kind of embarrassing having you see it." The blonde shook his head, and laughed.

"I think mine would be more embarrassing than yours, went through a phase or two." The Italian tilted his head, trying to imagine Ludwig going through a few phases.

"Ve~ did you go through a Punk phase?" motioning at the clothes the other was wearing. The blonde shook his head, and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think it would be easier to show you… I left most if not all of my things at my childhood home too." The Italian blushed and followed the blonde. They walked down the hall and quietly slipped out of the house and across the street. Ludwig opened the door with the key he had, and Feliciano stopped and stared. The house were mirrored. Though where as his house was colorful and had a Italian style, apparently the Beilschmidt's were less colorful. The house walls were different shades of gray, and the floor was a black wood. The house seemed cold and dark, more gothic with Germanic flares than anything. Soon they were in front of Ludwig's old bedroom, and he opened the door. The walls were black, posters of rock bands plaster neatly on the ceiling, and instead of a bed there was a coffin.

"Ve~ Ludwig did you sleep in a coffin rather than a bed?" the blonde blushed and nodded his head. There was a desk in the corner and a journal laid on the top, the blonde walked over and opened the cover. His dairy, the year he was in a deep dark place.

"I was supposed to die my senior year of high school. I emotionally went into a really dark place, I started sleeping in a coffin to get used to the idea of dying… I was lame in that year or two." Feliciano looked over at his boyfriend, and looked into the coffin. It was upholstered with black silk, and seemed to have a reading light installed in the side and a complete book of Edgar Alan Poe stories laying inside. Feliciano picked up the book and looked at the blonde.

"Ve~ Luddy do you still feel like that?" the blonde paused, and looked at the Italian.

"N-no. Not since I started working with you." Feliciano blushed.

"Ve~ really? Have you never had anyone to keep you from being sad?" the blonde shook his head.

"I was homeschooled, cooped up in this room, and I never was allowed to leave the house. I had no friends, and my brother and cousins had their own friends. Though Gilbert and his friends always tried to include me, even after Oma and Opa said no." he shrugged, and looked over at Feliciano. He leaned over his face Centimeters away from the others face.

"Would you be offended if I kissed you?" Feliciano giggled.

"You've kissed me before, ve~ why are you asking now?" the Blonde leaned forward and kissed the other. Though now Feliciano knew what he meant now, because this wasn't just a peck. Their mouths moved, and the kiss slowly started getting heated again. Ludwig tugged on the others bottom lip and Feliciano ran his fingers through the blonde locks. Right as Ludwig licked the others bottom lip, he phone began to ring. He pulled out his phone, and picked up out of breath.

"What do you want?" the blond looked at the Italian, and smiled.

"We just went to get fresh air, we'll be back in a minute." He listened to his brother on the phone, and blushed when he started teasing him.

"Look we'll be back soon, and we weren't doing anything like that in public you pervert!" and clicked his phone shut. He looked over at is boyfriend who looked somewhat dazed from the kiss.

"They've noticed we were gone. Lovino threw a fit." As he left the room, Feliciano finally snapped out of it and spoke up.

"Ve~ How'd you learn to kiss like that if I was your first kiss?" the blonde blushed, and looked over at the Italian.

"I kind of just hoped for the best and winged it?" they stared at each other for a moment and smiled.

"Ve~ well you're good at winging it…" Ludwig smiled and grabbed the others hand, and they ran back to the Vargas house where the party had actually started. When they walked up to the door, where Lovino waited. Lovino gave Ludwig a sneer, and Feliciano gave a look to his brother. Both men rushed into the house before Lovino could decide to hit either ne of them, to be met with clapping as they entered the room. Ludwig looked around the room, his eyes landing onto his grandparents.

"Nice to see you grandson, how have you been?" Ludwig looked at his grandfather, and smiled.

"I've been good Opa." Feliciano looked between the elderly couple and Ludwig. Not a single hug given, just kind words a small talk. The Italian tuned them out in till he felt the blonde wrap a arm around him, and he heard what the blonde said at this exact moment.

"Oma and Opa, this is my boyfriend Feliciano." The two elderly Germans looked shocked before smiling, and shaking hands with him.

"My Feliciano you've grown! I'm so glad Ludwig has found someone as sweet and caring as you!" Monika Beilschmidt, as he remembered correctly was a very sweet woman, and he remembered painting and singing with her often. He remember these people being practically family, and soon everyone was starting to surround as Gilbert started to clank his glass for everyone's attention for a toast.

"This is to my Birdie, I'm so happy I get to spend of the rest of my life with you- and I can't wait for our wedding! And to my baby brother who has finally became cancer free after almost his whole life, and finally has a Boyfriend!" gilbert raised his glass and everyone cheered. After several hours of drinking, eating and having a good time Feliciano and Ludwig finally decided to head home. They entered the condo, and both men went to their separate rooms to change. Ludwig came out of his room, and sat of the couch in the living room. Soon Feliciano came out and joined him, blushing as he walked out topless.

"Need to do laundry Feli?" the Italian nodded, but smiled.

"Ve~ Yeah I have forgotten. Ve~ Don't have a place for your new clothes?" the blonde groaned, and shook his head.

"The French Rapist gave me three huge wardrobes of clothes, I have no place to put them, and I can't get rid of them because they are the nicest clothes I've ever owned as well as a gift." He tugged his hair and he thought of a place to put them. He guessed he could actually get a dresser or two, use the closet, and use the closet for clothes.

"Ve~ well I want you to model them for me sometime." Feliciano said with a wink, causing the blonde to blush.

"Well I guess I could, you being my boyfriend and all." Feliciano smiled.

"That sounds so good to hear. I'm your boyfriend, you're my boyfriend. We're boyfriends." The blonde chuckled, kissing the other on the cheek.

"Yeah, it does." They sat in silence, smiling and holding hands into the night.

There we go, chapter four will be posted sooner or later.


	4. A Intimant Encounter

Hey Another update peeps.

-JRBatt

*o*o*o*

It had been a month, and two men fell into a routine. They would go to work, spend the day working together, and then come home when the restaurant closed. They would eat dinner together, watch a movie or show together, then part to their separate bedrooms to sleep. Even though they were dating, they slept in separate rooms, taking their time and letting things go at their own pace. Having the same days off, against Lovino's wishes, made it easy to go on dates. Which they went often; which one thing Feliciano knew, was that he was head over heels in love with the blonde. Everything he did was gentle, caring, and out of love. He had gotten him a giant teddy bear the day before, with a box of chocolates, and had roses delivered to the store.

now here he was today, on his lunch break with Lovino. Sure he loved his brother, but he'd much rather be eating lunch with Ludwig. But the bar and Ludwig himself being popular, as well as Lovino being… well Lovino. He scheduled all their lunch times differently, staggering it to where everyone has a break. Lovino, Lovina, and himself were on break now. Ludwig, Antonio, and Feliciana getting their in a few hours. As they all ate their meals, they chatted about anything and everything. Before too long they were walking out of the break room and into a crowded store front. After a month of being open, they became every popular. One of the main attractions being the Italian speaking blonde that worked the bar, who would give advice on life.

Feliciano watched a group of woman walked up to the bar, causing Lovino to stop and watch as well as Feliciano. The girls giggled and flirted, which Ludwig asked for IDs. The girls proved their ages, and still continued to try to flirt. One of them Feliciano could hear her ask the blonde out. Ludwig's usual costumer smile faltered, and he shook his head. Feliciano felt a wave relief wash over him, the he heard the blonde speak.

"Sorry ma'am, but I have a man whom I love very much, so I'll have to decline your offer. I'm flattered, that you find me attractive, but I am promised to someone else." Feliciano blushed. Ludwig was basically saying they were engaged. The girls asked about a ring, and Ludwig held up a hand with a ring. The blonde looked over at the Italian and winked, causing him to sputter. Walking over quickly, and leaned over the counter to speak to his handsome boyfriend.

"Ve~ Shame on you fibbing to those girls about getting married." The blonde chuckled, and peck him on the lips.

"Feli, if I told them we were dating, they would keep coming back to flirt and annoy me." The Italian blushed, and looked at the blonde.

"People flirting with you annoy you?" the blonde shrugged, and smiled.

"I liked your flirting, before we become boyfriends." Everyone in the bar area was staring at the couple talked in very hushed tones before Lovino walked up and dragged his brother away. In which Ludwig waved a goodbye and started serving drinks again. Feliciano watched as the blonde systematically clean and serve customers, watching in awe as the blonde seemed to be able to run the whole bar area by himself.

Hours had past, and it was running into the night, and soon the Vargas's were closing up and going home. Feliciano and Ludwig skipped the nightly coffee and planned to go straight home, both grinning at each other holding hands as they walked to the car.

"Ve~ Ludwig, did you mean it when you told those girls you loved me?" the blonde seemed taken aback, and nodded.

"Of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I? You're the most amazing, sexy, and inspiring man I've ever met." Feliciano looked into the blondes eyes, taking in the icy blue irises. Ludwig moved forward, cupping the others face, kissing him hard. Wrapping his other arm around the Italians waist, and they began a heated kiss. As the kiss went on the blonde had set the Italian on the car, his teeth grazing across the Italians bottom lip. As they kissed, they heard a throat being cleared. They stopped whipping their heads around, and elderly couple walking past shaking their head disapprovingly. Ludwig blushed, and waved at them whispering a 'Sorry' while the Italian blushed.

"I'm sorry… Let's go home." The blonde walked away from the other and got into the passenger seat of the car. Blushing the Italian climbed into the drivers seat, sitting there for a moment before looking over at the blonde.

"Ludwig. Ve~ can we continue that kiss when we get home?" the blonde blushed, but nodded. They drove to the apartment, and quickly climbed up the stairs, entering the condo and closing the door. Once the door was closed, both men stared at each other. Ludwig walked over, taking off his uniform so then he was in just a tank, and leaned over the Italian.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Feliciano nodded, and turned to the couch taking off his uniform till he was in his thin under shirt. Plopping down on the couch, and looking at the blonde with a blush. Ludwig walked over and sat next to him, leaning over in till their lips met. The kiss was gentle, then it quickly escalated. Ludwig started pushing the other over onto the couch, and Feliciano happily complied. Needy hands roaming each others bodies, Feliciano's hand found it's way to the others crotch.

"Ve~ Ludwig your really hard." The blonde blushed, and nuzzled his face into the crook of the others neck in embarrassment. The Italian giggled lightly, as he rubbed the clothed hard on. Ludwig groaned, and nipped at the Italians neck, grinding his hips into the other.

"We're going to have to stop, I'm not going to be able to hold back if we keep this up…" Feliciano grinned, and continued to rub the other, flipping over to wear the blonde was now on bottom.

"What if I don't want to stop?" the blonde blushed, feeling the other starting to unbuckle his belt. Feliciano saw the lust in the others eyes as he began to unbutton his jeans, and released the German's needy organ. The Italian took in the sight. His boyfriend was graciously endowed, and as he squeezed it lightly causing the other to groan, there as a knock on the door. They froze.

"Ve~ I'll get it." He gotten up, and walked to the door opening it to his sister Feliciana. Much to his dismay he could hear the others pants zip up and a jiggling of a belt. The moment was ruined. Might as well anyway because his sister never came over in less something was bothering her.

"Lovina kicked me out…" the Italian sighed, stepping aside to let his sibling in.

"Why'd she kick you out?"

"I told her I loved Louise, and I wanted to move in with her… I'm sick of having to wait till Lovina's not home to be with my girlfriend or to have… You know. Lovina barely ever goes out, and Karen lives with us already." The Italian nodded, and stopped for a moment. He didn't have a spare room. Not anymore at least. He heard a door close and the blonde appeared in sweats and had a pillow.

"Feli I'll sleep with you, Felicia can sleep in my room…" the Italian nodded, and let Feliciana borrow some of his clothes for the night. They all talked in the living room, Feliciano and Feliciana drinking wine while complaining about their twin siblings. Ludwig on the other hand took sips of his beer and listened, not really contributing to the conversation he decided to get up and walk to the Italian's room. As he entered the threshold, he saw the room mostly clean, a few things thrown here and there. Climbing into the bed, and nestling down under the covers, he inhaled the others scent on the bedding.

Feliciano spent hours taking to his sister before he noticed Ludwig missing, he quickly told her goodnight considering she had work tomorrow. Walking down the hallway and into his room, he saw Ludwig asleep, sometime in his sleep had taken off his shirt. Feliciano drooled a little at how lean but toned the other was, his tattooed skin practically glowing in the moon light, and how perfect he just looked. The blonde shifted in his sleep, his broad back now facing the other. Feliciano climbed in bed, deciding to take off his shirt as well. Once he got comfortable under the covers and snuggled up to the other spooning him, and the blonde hummed happily in his sleep at the warmth. This was nice. Feliciano grinned, and nuzzled his face into the back of the blondes neck.

"I love you Ludwig, so much it hurts. I don't know when it happened… When we started working together I was happy. When we started dating it made me ecstatic, but over the course of living with you. I came to love you… is it to early to say I love you?" he asked aloud, expecting the blonde to be asleep. Ludwig slowly rolled over, and looked into the others eyes; causing the Italian to blush.

"I love you too." That was all the blonde said before he kissed Feliciano, and pulled him into a hug. Both laying there in till they drifted off into dream land.

*o*o*o*

Feliciano's eye fluttered open, smiling as he felt the others arms around him. Ludwig nuzzled his face into the others face, causing him to giggle. The blonde's hair tossed, and stubble on his face, and hummed. Feliciano cuddles closer to the blonde, and they laid happily content with each other in till the door burst open.

"What. The. Fuck." They both bolted up from their positions, and saw Lovino standing in the doorway for the bedroom.

"VE-FUCK LOVINO? This is _MY_ house, why the hell _didn't_ you knock!?" Feliciano threw the covers back, and hoped out only wearing his gray sweat pants. He ushered out of the room and into the living area, Lovino hot on his heels.

"What the hell was that Feli? Sleeping with that guy!?" Feliciano turned around and slapped the other across the face.

"You listen Lovi, and you listen well. Ludwig isn't some guy, he's my boyfriend- who I love very deeply. You live with your husband, who you slept with and lived with way before you were married. I don't know why you hate Ludwig, but you need to get over it!" Lovino stared at his brother, never had Feliciano yelled at him before. Feliciana exited from the spare room, and rubbed her eyes.

"Ve- what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" both brothers turned and looked at their sister, and Lovino stared.

"Felicia… Why aren't you in at your house?"

"Me and Lovina got into a fight; I'm moving in with Louise." With that said every one was quiet. The Italians standing in the living room, continuing their stand off.

"Lovino, Ve- Please leave Feli alone. Love is hard to find, why are you trying so hard to keep him from it?" Lovino grew red.

"I'M NO-" she cut him off.

"Lovi, you think you're protecting him; but you're hurting him. You need to knock before entering Feli's home, you don't live here. Feli can sleep with whoever he wants, be glad it's his boyfriend and not a bunch of one-nightstands." They were all silent, and a light knock came to the door. Feliciano walked to the door to see Antonio and Romulus, both with a bewildered expression.

"There was yelling is everything okay?" Feliciano grumbled, and stepped aside letting the two men inside. The whole house being tense, no body really saying a thing in till the blonde entered the room from the kitchen. Feliciano raised a brow, not even noticing the other had left his room into the kitchen, then he smelt food.

"Hey, breakfast is ready everyone." Ludwig turned on his heels, all the Italians watching him. Antonio walked into the dinning area and saw the whole table set up, enough pancakes for everyone. Feliciano blushed as he saw the blonde washing the dishes he used to make pancakes, the whole family slowly sitting down.

"Milk, Orange juice, Apple juice, or Coffee?" everyone told the blonde and he poured it out for them, and everyone thanked him. Ludwig soon sat down himself, acting as if everything was normal, and picked up a pancake. Placing it on his plate, and popped the cap off his beer.

"Is everything alright, we heard yelling." Antonio looked over at Lovino, and Feliciano was the one who spoke up.

"Lovino barged into my home, then got mad when he was me and Ludwig snuggling." Antonio sighed, and raised his brow at Lovino; who avoided his gaze. Romulus laughed loudly, patting Feli and Ludwig on the back roughly.

"Is that all? Lovino your brother has to get laid some time, leave the poor man alone." Romulus said, loud laughter erupting from his lips. Ludwig coughed slightly on his beer he'd been drinking, and looked at everyone in the room waving a hand.

"I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that." Romulus elbowed his grandson lightly with a wink.

"So- how is the sex like Feli? Anything you could dream it to be?" this time Feliciano snored up juice, and went into a coughing fit.

"VE-Nonno! We haven't had- _extra curricular activities_ yet… That is beyond inappropriate for breakfast conversation!" the older Italian laughed, and turned to Ludwig. The blondes face was red, and he was covering his face with embarrassment. Then a thought came to mind.

"It's seven o clock." Lovino snorted.

"So bastard?" Ludwig continued.

"It's Friday." Lovino sneered, and looked at him annoyed.

"So what? Spit it out!" the blonde looked at the angry Italian and raised a brow.

"Who's opening the shop today?" That was when Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciana bolted up and towards the door. Cursing and waiting for Feliciana to get dressed and carpool with them. Leaving Romulus, Feliciano, and himself at the table fill with breakfast.

"Thank god." Was all that Feliciano said before letting his head drop down onto the table with a thud.

"Thank you for breakfast, but I best be off too. Aldrich and I have golfing to do, see you guys later!" with that had left both men there alone. Ludwig got up and started emptying plates, and putting away left overs. Feliciano doing the dishes as the blonde cleaned the dinning room. Once both were done, they took to sitting on the couch in silence.

"Ve- I'm sorry." The blonde raised a brow.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." The Italian was fiddling with his fingers.

"No, but my family interrupted us a lot over the course of last night and this morning…" the blonde blushed, remembering what they were about to do last night.

"Ja, well- we have all day to lock the door and do as we please today. Did you still want to go out?" the Italian shook his head, and leaned his face forward to peck the blonde.

"Ve~ No, I much rather watch you than a movie today." Ludwig sputtered, and blushed. Feliciano leaning forward, and planting a firm kiss onto the blonde lips; who returned the kiss gently. Heated kisses turned into needy ones, and soon they were back to where they were the night before. The blonde reclined, the Italian between his legs and a hand squeezing his erection lightly. Ludwig panted, and looked at Feliciano innocently start to pump. Releasing another groan, Ludwig started gripping the couch cushion. Feliciano smirked, kissing the tip of the blonde's dick. Licking from the base up, then taking in as much as he can. Bobbing his head, earning guttural groans and moans.

"Ve~ do you like that big boy?" the blonde groaned and nodded, as the Italian pumped him with his hand, looking up into his lusty blue eyes. Feliciano felt pleased with himself, then he felt himself being picked up and plopped back on the couch, the blonde leaning down and capturing the others lips. Ludwig with one hand pushed the others sweat pants down to release the others erection. Feliciano gasped, as the blonde wasted no time lightly thumbing the head, earning a moan. Soon the blonde had the Italian in his mouth, and was sucking. Before too long, the Italian came in the blondes mouth, Ludwig swallowing every drop. Releasing the other, and moved up to the others face.

"You- Are delicious." The Italian blushed, but moved forward to kiss the other. Tasting himself on the other.

"Ve- I think we may need to go to the bedroom." The blonde smiled, and tilted his head.

"Which bedroom? Mine or yours?" Feliciano wrapped his arms around the others neck, and peppered kissed down his neck.

"Yours is closer." With that the blonde picked the other up bridal style and threw him on the bed. Crawling up to meet the other, letting his hand roam the others body, tugging off his sweats and throwing them to the ground. The blonde admired the others body, feeling the smooth skin. Flawless, untouched skin. Soon the blonde felt a tug on his own sweats, kicking them to the floor. Feliciano was in awe. The amount of floral art work that covered almost every inch of the others body, it was sexy and mesmerizing.

"Your body looks beautiful, Ve- even though your covered, you still seem soft and loving." The blonde blushed, and kissed the other. After heated needy kisses, desperate hands started groping bodies. Ludwig began to smirk to himself as he felt the other get another hard on. Feliciano blushed as he looked up at the blonde, who had found lube in the nightstand. Rubbing it on his fingers and smirking as he pushed a digit in, the Italian hissed and screwed his eyes shut. After he had adjusted, he added another, then after he was used to the two fingers he began to scissor them. He began to thrust his fingers into Feliciano, looking for those bundle of nerves that was his prostate. After about three thrust, the other moaned, and he smiled at his find.

"Okay, this might hurt at first… if you want to stop we can." The Italian shook his head, and pulled the other into a kiss. After they pulled away, the blonde positioned himself, then slowly thrust in. the Italian groaned, and nodded for the blonde to move. Starting a slow pace, Ludwig aiming for that sweet spot with every thrust, causing beautiful sounds to come from the other. They went slow, and hard. Then they switched positions, where the blonde leaned against the head board, Feliciano on his lap. Feliciano started to ride Ludwig, gripping the head board, groans and moans escaping both of them. Soon they were switching again, The Italian on his knees as the blonde thrust into him from behind. Before they were taking their time, now they became animalistic. Ludwig thrusting fast and hard into the other, Feliciano meeting every thrust. Both were pushed over the edge with one last thrust, but becoming panting messes in the bed. Ludwig checked the time.

"We had sex for two hours…" the Blonde blushed as he looked at the other.

"Ve~ I guess I now know what the big fuss is about- I'm not longer a virgin." the blonde tried regulating his breathing, pulled the other close to his body.

"Me neither, just gave my V-card to you." Both of them blushing, and holding each other.

"I think we need to shower, we're both sweaty and gross." The Italian giggled, and got up.

"Ve~ Do you want to shower together?" The blonde smirked, and got up following the other into his bathroom. As both of them stand under the spray, washing themselves and each other. Before to long they were out of the shower, drying off and Ludwig put on the street clothes Francis made him, and let Feliciano borrow a outfit as well.

"Feli, what do you want for lunch?" the Italian cheered.

"Breakfast! Let's finish the pancakes!" the blonde laughed, beginning to heat up the pancakes, and eating them.

"Ve~ Who knew two hours of sex would leave me so hungry!" scarfing down food, the blonde blushed and nibbled on his own pancake.

"Did it feel good?" the Italian nodded a huge smile on his face, and Ludwig shook his head. Smiling as he shoved another piece into his mouth.

*o*o*o*o

Chapter 5 will be typed soon hopefully.


End file.
